The Pilot Plant has been involved in the production of large quantities of microorganisms and mammalian cells for the isolation and purification of biologically important macromolocules and cell particulates and to assist NIH investigators in the scale-up and processing of plant and animal tissues for biological substances such as enzymes, vitamins, alkaloids and hormones.